Truth
by DogStar13
Summary: Sabrina Grimm will never admit her first kiss. Especially in Truth and Dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth**

**Disclaimer: Sabrina and Puck belong to Michael Buckley!**

"Okay, your turn, Sabrina. Truth or dare?"

Sabrina picked truth.

Reina tapped her finger against her chin, thinking. "I've got one- Who was your first kiss?"

Puck immediately looked at her and smirked from his place in the circle. Sabrina ignored him while she tried to stall for time. No way was she ever going to admit that Puck was her first kiss.

It was bad enough that he was growing along with her. But that was all because he'd had a supposedly true crush on her. She always reminded herself that he just wanted to make her look like a fool.

But he was _still _aging. Now they were in high school, and him aging came with many other details. Sabrina would KILL Daphne if she told, but Puck was now a hot teenage boy. Not like he was a player-he had always loved to bask in attention. Left and right and center, she heard rumors that some girl and him had "done it". He never confirmed it, but he also never actively said anything to counter it, which proved her thinking.

Puck aging had to be because of the pretty cheerleader he often talked too. Or the many _other _pretty cheerleaders he often talked to.

She shouldn't have joined Truth or Dare with her classmates in the first place-blame it on peer pressure. But what was done was done. At least she wasn't that stupid to choose Dare in front of teenage, hormone-driven boys. But truth-well, there was no way of knowing you lied, unless you had a tell or were just really bad at lying.

Back to the subject...If she said she kissed Puck, it would be a point for him. Never mind that nothing had been said between them about that incident back when they were twelve. Once the secret was out, he could use it to publicly humiliate her. Not an option.

Were there other boys she had kissed?

...

No.

Aargh!

She'd have to come up with a fake person. Or, classmates from New York City?

"Oliver Sand," she said, stuttering over the syllables. Darn, she hadn't said that name for a long time. At least she'd had a little crush on him, so it was partly true.

"Who's that?" several people said curiously.

"My classmate from fifth grade. He did that with flowers and some melted chocolate he'd kept in his pocket." She'd laid it on thick, but all the girls gave "ooh"s and "ah"s.

Puck was looking mutinously somewhere else.

Later, as they were walking back home, Puck was silent.

Unusually silent.

So silent that Sabrina eventually got unnerved.

"What's wrong, Stinkpot?" Although that nickname wasn't _that _much true anymore.

He scuffed his shoe at a weed in the cracks of the sidewalk. Reluctantly, he said, "Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Did you like the kiss?"

She laughed, surprised. "You really thought I told the truth?"

Puck looked embarrassed, and said nothing. She took that as a yes.

Sabrina gave her head a shake. "Oliver's history. Prehistoric, even. I just thought he had nice eyes, that's all."

"Nice eyes? Really-_nice eyes_? I don't understand girls. Your species have creepy tastes." But he seemed relieved.

She rolled her eyes. "It seems like you're jealous."

"Of what? I don't get jealous of you."

Sabrina choked. "You're gay?"

"Of course I'm happy! I'm happy that-uh, I'm not going to say." She might have seen wrong under the dim lighting of the street light, but she thought she almost saw his face turn a deeper shade of red.

Or maybe that was because of the flashing red lights of the police car, which had just stopped beside them.

"Excuse me, mister, miss. May I ask what you are doing at this hour?"

;)

* * *

**Hey! This is DogStar13, and this is my first story that just might not suck for once- a bit of a warm-up to start. I'm impressed with this one-I wrote it in less than two hours! **

**I'll be starting a chaptered Sisters Grimm fanfic soon, too, so be sure to watch for it!**

**If you have any questions, feel $0 to ask them.**


	2. Not A Chapter

**FROM: **DOGSTAR13

**TO: **READERS

* * *

Ahem. Me here.

Okay, maybe you think that I'm going to say the dreaded words (i.e. "This Story Is On Hiatus"). But I'm not going to. After all, this PM- Public Message- is only getting posted on stories that I'm going to _keep _like my own _child (_so you're quite lucky if you stumbled upon this). I've looked over all my past works, from many accounts (which to this day, I still have no idea _why _I made more than one. I was like nine years old- what a nine-year-old me was _doing _signing upon a 13 website in the first place, I have no idea), and as they are quite embarrassing to reminisce over, I shall make another account.

Yes, I am contradicting myself.

But I'm also making a clean slate.

Never fear, my new account name will be...uh... well, just look for the title of the story. It'll probably appear as (formerly named **Title Here**) in the summary.

You heard right. I'll be posting new versions of the stories I intend to keep, and I _solemnly swear I will keep this promise_\- Unbreakable Vow if needed- and you guys will just have to trust that I will make my fingers type. Ever so slowly if need be.

And of course I will make chapters longer! You know who I'm talking to.

A review or PM that you made the journey to a new account with me will make my day! :-D

Peace in.

DogStar13 No Longer, and Preparing For a Glitchy Move

P.S. Please don't message DogStar13 after January 2016. It's like talking to a brick wall. Also reviewing on these stories. Also a brick wall. I'll be keeping this account just as a testament of all the stories I Favorited...


End file.
